That Bastard!
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: Enjoy More From the Former Azeira Tremaine! Another yaoi one-shot in which Light is ukefied by our beloved L by use of...dadadum, the classic handcuffs! Most of you are familiar with my work, but click on it if you aren't! There's yaoi goodness, I promis!


_Haha, another one-shot! This particular one started plaguing my mind a week ago, and I couldn't help but write it down and share it with all of you lovely people! Oh, and I'd like to say thanks to all of my regular fans, the ones who always review my stories and give me so much support! I'm not gonna name you guys by name, 'cause you know who you are! Thank you! I hereby present you all with delicious bottles of virtual chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and another hearty dose of good 'ole yaoi! _

_If you aren't a fan of yaoi, then why the hell did you click on this story? Didn't you read the warning before clicking on it? And, don't blame me if you ignored my rant here and started reading and were promptly traumatized by the yaoiness. Your fault for not reading the warnings… (Insert maniacal laughter) _

_**Disclaimer: sadly, I am not the owner of the fabulous anime called Death Note...although, I am the owner of several episodes worth of the anime (all of them;), a few posters that have the DN characters on them (4), and all of the plot bunnies that exist (and will exist) in the wondrous caverns of my mind. **_

_**--**_

His eyes were bleary, the numbing fingers of sleep lazily poking into the deepest recesses of his brain. He had to blink several times before the fuzziness started to dissolve from his vision, but it didn't do any good; all he could see was pitch black.

"Hnnn..." Light breathed a quiet moan, his body shifting and rattling the chain of his handcuffs. The lull of comforting and dreamless sleep fading, Light wearily turned his head and stared at the empty spot beside him, the half of the bed that L had claimed the first day he'd brought Light to 'their' room undisturbed. Beyond the bed, Light couldn't see anything, nothing but the unending darkness in their room.

'He's gone? But...the handcuffs!'

He tried to rise up, instead letting out a yelp as a sharp jab of pain shot up his arms, the familiar sound of metal clinking a foreboding noise to hear. Light tilted his head back, his eyes narrowing as he saw the silvery manacles dangling around both of his wrists, the chain wrapped around the bed's headboard and keeping his arms forcibly above his head.

"That bastard..." he glared at the cuffs, a dark glint shadowing his amber eyes, giving them a faint reddish glow. "Ryuuzaki!" Light pulled his arms, but the chain grew taut and pain shot down his wrists. It forced him to relax, his body slumping against the bed, arms dangling from the silver cuffs. "What the hell's going on..." Light muttered, letting out a sharp sigh.

'It had to have been him. No one else has access to our room, except Watari, and I really doubt that he would do anything like this,' Light shot a cold glare at the cuffs and chain keeping him hostage. 'This is Ryuuzaki's doing. But...why? Why would he do something like this? Is this punishment for something he thinks I did? Is it because he thinks I'm Kira? Dammit Ryuuzaki, how many times do I have to,'

"You're wrong."

Light blinked in suprise, L's voice ruining his train of thought. The detective was leaning against the closed door; Light hadn't even heard him come in. L's pallid features were ghost white in the dark, eyes panes of polished onyx that glimmered with hidden knowledge, things L knew that Light didn't. That didn't bode well for him.

"Wha--Ryuuzaki, what do you mean? And where di--"

"Your face is like an open book. I know what you are thinking Light-kun, and you're incorrect. I did not chain you to the bed because I believe that you are Kira. I have told you already, I am over fifty percent sure that your powers as Kira have been passed on, leaving you with no memories of the events. You are not Kira anymore Light-kun."

"Then why am I chained to a bed," Light cried, giving the cuffs an emphasizing tug. "This doesn't make any sense Ryuuzaki!"

"It doesn't..." L murmured, his head cocked to the side, dark eyes staring blankly at the teen. "It was my assumption that my motives were perfectly clear. You truly do not understand, Light-kun, why I have chained you to our bed?"

"Of course not!"

L smiled, and the expression sent shivers down Light's spine. It wasn't a friendly smile, or even a cold smile. L's lips were curled upward into a wicked leer, and Light felt his stomach clench when L walked over to the edge of the bed, his hands tucked safely into the pockets of his baggy jeans. He stared down at the chained teenager with pupiless eyes, watching quietly as Light began to squirm under his piercing gaze, the brunette's skin turning a shade nearly rivaling his own.

"Ryuuzaki, what's going on?!"

Light was beginning to panic. L was staring at him, which was even creepier because he didn't blink, and that smile...L looked like he was going to pounce on him!

"Light-kun." Light's name flowed from L's lips, a gentle purr that made the hairs on the back of Light's neck stand up. Smirking, L laid a hand on Light's leg, and he heard the brunette let out a low gasp, amber eyes growing wide as Light watched L climb onto the bed. L crawled forward and kneeled over the teenager, legs spanning Light's slender hips, and he lazily trailed his hand farther up Light's leg, fingers pressing the tender area beneath his knee. Light felt a tendril of heat awaken in the pit of his chest, the coil growing as L's hand touched his inner thigh, spidery fingers brushing his leg with delicate yet firm stokes. "Would you like me to tell you why you are chained to our bed," L whispered. Light shuddered and gave a quiet cry, his teeth gritting in an effort to keep him under control.

"Ye--yes..." he managed to get the response out, his lips trembling as L pressed a particularly tender spot on his thigh. L smirked at him, leaning close so that Light could see the dark shadows swirling in L's unusual gray-black eyes. 'Ryuuzaki...oh God...'

"Light-kun." Strands of black hair touched Light's cheek as the detective brought his face closer, the silky hairs unnaturally soft against his skin. Light could see the veins beneath L's pale skin, the bead of sweat trailing down his forehead and over his chin. "This is why I chained you to our bed." Light started to say something, but he was cut off as warm lips were jammed onto his mouth. He cried out, his voice muffled, and when L's warm tongue pressed against the crease between his lips, Light felt his blood turn to ice, his body unwilling to move.

Light managed to keep his lips shut, but L dug his fingers into the tender spot between his hip and thigh and made him let out a moan, giving L an opportunity to slip his tongue into the teen's mouth.

He couldn't help but breathe in Light's scent, a heady mixture that reminded him of spice and chocolate, and L shivered at the unbelievable taste that filled his mouth. Light smelled just like he tasted! L slipped his tongue farther into the boy's mouth, sliding it alongst the warm skin and caressing the sensitive area beneath Light's tongue. Light let out a cry and pulled as far back as the cuffs would allow, his eyes wild and breathing unnaturally labored. "What the hell was that Ryuuzaki," he stammered. L smirked and reached a pale hand out, brushing it over the brunette's cheek. Light didn't pull away from the touch; rather, he seemed frozen, his warm skin like marble beneath L's fingers. 'Fuck! He's too damn good at that!'

"That was a kiss Light-kun. Haven't you ever experienced a kiss before?"

"Ye--yes, but you--I've never had a--Ryuuzaki, why?!"

L smiled at the teenager, and he lazily trailed his hand down Light's face, his palm resting on the hollow of brunette's throat. He could feel Light's heartbeat. It raced against his fingertips, a rapid beat that was growing faster by the second. "Why? Light-kun, isn't it obvious? I find you attractive, more so than I have any other being. You have a strange allure about you that I find quite appealing, and you are the only person I have ever met that has an intelligence level that matches my own. To put it bluntly, Light-kun, I want you."

Light's already-wide-eyes grew as big as saucers, the shade darkening to rival the stone which they so resembled. 'He...he what?!' His lips trembled, but he fought to keep his composure, an act that didn't go unnoticed by L. He watched a calm mask cast itself onto Light's handsome features, and he didn't complain when the teen jerked away from his touch, brown strands of hair fluttering over caramel eyes.

"Do you understand now Light-kun? You are the only one with whom I would consider doing this."

"Doing...this?"

"This." L laid a hand on Light's crotch, feeling the heat seeping through the brunette's simple black pants, and Light let out a strangled moan in response, jerking his legs and squirming on the bed. He gave the teen a gentle press, smirking at the tiny mewls that escaped Light's pink lips.

"Nnnhhh--no, Ryuu--Ryuuzaki, plea--you can't do th--stop," Light's voice was replaced with a choked gasp, his eyes squeezing shut and teeth grinding. Bare feet curled on the bed, toes digging into the mattress and disturbing the sheets. "God dammit L, please stop!"

L trailed a hand down Light's__chest, fingers tracing the muscles he could feel underneath Light's tight sweater and jacket. "What can't I do Light-kun? You'll have to be specific. Do you mean this," L gave Light's inner thigh another pressured touch, "or this?" He leaned back down and kissed the corner of Light's mouth, his tongue flickering out and brushing across the younger man's bottom lip.

"Ahhnnn! Ryuuzaki, stop," Light jerked away, the handcuffs rattling as he struggled against the chain keeping him tethered to the bed. "Just--just let me go! Ryuuzaki, take these handcuffs off now!" L gave him an innocent smile, his eyes innocently wide and thumb dangling from between his lips.

"But Light-kun, it would not be to my benefit to release you. From the way your brows are furrowed, and how your eyes are now a darker shade of brown, I would say that there would be a fifty percent chance of you attacking me if I was to let you go. I would rather not be hurt," L smiled at him, but Light flashed the detective a dirty scowl.

"Your suspicions are right! You chained me up to our fucking bed!"

"Don't forget that I also touched you in a way that you've never experienced before, and that you loved," the black haired man smirked humorously.

"I did not," Light cried, but even he could hear the faint ring of untruth. He jammed his lips shut and glared up at L, caramel eyes flashing a brownish-red. "Ryuuzaki, unchain me!" Even the demand sounded weak, and L noticed.

"No, I don't think that I will Light-kun. You see, besides the fact that there is a good chance of you trying to hurt me if I was to let you go, I am not going to release you for another reason." L ran his tongue alongst the outer shell of Light's ear, smirking at the faint moan he heard come from the brunette's deliciously warm mouth. "I am L. I am the world's greatest detective. Whatever I desire, anything at all that I have ever wanted, I have always succeeded in having. I want you Light-kun, and I _will_ have you, no matter what you say or do in an attempt to thwart me." He grabbed Light's earlobe with his teeth and tugged, sucking the delicate bit of skin and dragging his tongue across the teen's inner ear.

"Ahhh! Ryuu--Ryuuzaki, you bastard..." Light grunted, his back arching off the queen sized bed. "I wo--won't let you--oh fuck," he breathed a short moan, nails scratching at the metal links of the chain connecting his cuffs. "Why're you doing this--just let me go," Light felt a pleasurable tingle erupt in his veins, traveling down his legs and up his chest. The heat burned in his stomach, a raging fire born from L's touch. 'Please, just make him let me go...God, I can't take this torture!'

L sat up and straddled Light's hips, rubbing his groin against the brunette's. "I can't do that Light-kun. And, I don't think that you really want me to let you go." He grabbed a lock of dark brown hair and brushed it aside, revealing one of the teenager's unbelievable amber hued eyes, the irises a clear shade of honey tinted brown. "I think that you want the exact opposite." L grabbed Light's shoulders and pushed himself back up, an arrogant smile twisting on his lips. His hands trailed a languid path down Light's chest, fingers kneading the sensitive spots around the teenager's ribs. "Light-kun, you wear too much clothing. Isn't it annoying having to remove so much every day," L watched the suprise flit across Light's face, chuckling as he saw it be replaced with a stubborn frown.

"At least I take the time to look presentable, unlike you!"

'Even if he does look really cu--no, I can't think like that!'

If L noticed the hesitation on Light's face, he pretended not to notice. "Mmm...well Light-kun, I still believe that you are wearing too much clothing. Unfortunately, I cannot remove the handcuffs, so I shall have to remove your clothing using another method."

"What do you mean by--Ryuuzaki, what the fuck?!" Light let out a yell; L was gripping a sharp switchblade in his left hand, the fingers of his other hand wrapped around the front of Light's cream colored sweater. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Removing your clothing Light-kun," L replied calmly, and he dug the point of the knife into the fine cashmere, tearing the material in a quick downwards swipe. Light released another cry out outrage as his sweater fell apart, the creamy material falling open like a vest.

"Ryuuzaki, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"I believe we already discussed this," L slashed the knife point through the jacket sleeves, ripping the tan colored cloth away and tossing it aside, the cashmere following and pooling on the floor. The cool air stung Light's flesh as he watched his clothing be torn apart and thrown away, a horrified look breaking the collected mask that had previously masked his handsome features.

"Ryuuzaki!"

"Yes, Light-kun?"

Light growled, eyes narrowing into blazing slits of amber, his mouth curled into an angry scowl. L tilted his head a bit and stared down at the furious teenager, wide eyes glittering impishly as he tucked the switchblade back into his pocket. He plucked a stray piece of material off of Light's chest and tossed it aside, watching the younger boy follow it with burning eyes. "Did you have something that you wanted to say Light-kun? Perhaps you wanted to tell me all of the things that you would like for me to do you," L said, and he lightly began to trace a fingertip around the outline of Light's muscles, nail scraping across the pale skin and drawing a groan from the brunette. "Would you like me to do this," he brushed a fluttery kiss over Light's collarbone. "Or, perhaps you would prefer me to do this?" L thrusted his hands into Light's hair and pulled his face up, pressing his lips onto the brunette's and jamming his tongue into Light's mouth.

"Ahnnn...mmnn," Light moaned against L's mouth. "Ryuuzaki, sto,"

"Do not tell me to stop." L pulled back and glared at the brunette. "You are denying yourself. You want this as bad as I do, Light-kun, but you are too stubborn to take a chance and,"

"It's not that!" Light tried to push up, but the bonds around his wrists forced him back down onto the bed. Instead, he chose to lay there and stare up at the dark haired detective kneeling over him, a tiny frown playing at his lips. "Ryuuzaki, I'm not going to let you take advantage of me!"

"Take...advantage of you?"

"Ryuuzaki, I'm not going to let you do this to me! I don't wa,"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

L's eyes just barely narrowed, but the cold stare made the new spout of words die in Light's throat. "You want me. I can see it in your eyes, on your face. You're not very good at hiding your emotions Light-kun. Your eyes are practically shining with lust, and, if your body's reactions are any indication, I'd say that you want me just as much as I want you."

'You bastard...I can't let him do this!' The thought must've registered on Light's face. L's eyes immediately lit up, and Light winced inwardly at the triumphant expression that appeared on his gaunt features.

"Ah, now I see. You are hesitant about this because you are afraid." L chuckled, brushing his hand gently over Light's trembling cheek. A doeful look of fright was shining in the teenager's eyes, and it only increased when he ran his thumb over Light's bottom lip. But, there was something else there too. Something that sent a surge of dark, dominating power surging throughout his slim frame. "Light-kun, there's no need to be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you."

"..." Light turned away, but L gently grabbed his chin and forced Light to look at him. Spidery fingers were holding him with a bit of force, yet Light could feel the gentleness behind his touch. "Why should I believe you," his voice was barely higher than a whisper, but the pain behind the words was perfectly clear. "Ryuuzaki, what have you done to earn my trust?"

"What...have I done to warrant your trust?"

"Ryuuzaki, you haven't treated me any differently than you used to since you decided that I'm not Kira anymore! And now, you randomly decide that you want me?! That's not right! I'm not some playtoy that you can play with and then throw aside! I want to know that I can trust you, but I'm not sure if I can," Light held back the cry burning in his throat, tears threatening to erupt in his eyes.

L blinked in suprise. He sat up and stared at the brunette quietly, a frown tugging at the corners of his lips. "Light-kun...I apologize. It was not my intention to treat you like a criminal. I want you to trust me, to believe that I would not hurt you. But, I want you, and I will have you Light-kun, no matter what you sayor do to try and change my mind." He took his hands and raked them through Light's hair, pushing the silky locks back and out of the boy's face. L could see the pleasure darken Light's caramel eyes as he brushed his palms over the teenager's naked chest, the pads of his hands whispering over Light's nipples.

"Hahhnn! Mnnn, Ryuu--Ryuuzaki," Light squirmed under the feathery touch, a rumbling moan, "please..."

"Please what, Light-kun? What is it that you want," L murmured. Light gritted his teeth and choked back another moan.

"Ryuuzaki...L...stop, I can't,"

"You can. You will just have to trust me. Light-kun, please, just relax."

"Ryuuzaki, I can't! I can't let you do this to me! It's--it's wrong!" Light gave his wrists a tug, the chain rattling against the headboard. L smiled and kissed the corner of Light's lips, tongue sneaking out and brushing the soft skin.

"Too bad."

L ran a hand down Light's leg, scraping his nails across the pale skin and tearing a soft groan from the teenager's lips. He watched the brunette writhe beneath him as he hungrily pressed his lips to Light's, slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth and grabbing a handful of amber tinted hair. L twisted the strands around his fingers and gave them a tug, the low whine that escaped Light's lips in response sending goose bumps down his spine. Almost desperately, L jammed his tongue into Light's mouth. He felt the brunette's tongue hesitantly toy with his, and he nearly went crazy. His hands tore at the silken mass of Light's hair, fingers thrusting into the brown locks and ruining the perfectly combed look Light had once had. Several of the strands fell in his face as L pushed his head back, lips trailing down Light's face and touching his neck, kissing and sucking the flesh, and not gently. Light cried out when he felt teeth sink into the side of his throat, and more pain shot through his body as his hair was practically torn from his scalp when L tilted his head back, leaving his neck taut and unprotected. L's lips painted a wet trail over the whole of his skin, licking and biting, and Light couldn't hold back a tiny moan when L tugged his hair and kissed his mouth.

"Light-kun, have you given up? I seem to recall you saying that you didn't want me to do this," L kissed him softly on the cheek, but the fire in his dark eyes was anything but innocent. The brunette in question let out a snarl and tugged away from the kiss.

"You're a fucking prick L, I hope you know that." L smiled; the insult was meaningless. He saw the fire in Light's eyes. The amber irises were practically glowing in the dark, pools of golden brown fire that were blazing with a whirl of emotions...one of which was shining in L's own black eyes.

"And you want me."

L kissed him, this time on the lips, and he inwardly smiled; Light didn't pull away. In fact, he seemed to lean into the kiss, pushing himself up as far as the cuffs would allow.

'Speaking of the cuffs...' L brushed a finger up the expanse of Light's arm, his touch bringing a wave of goose bumps over the pale flesh. Light watched him with a faint smile on his lips, one that faded into a look of pure bliss when L grabbed a bit of skin with his teeth and took it into his mouth. Light's wrist turned red under L's ministrations, matching the marks painted across his neck. L smirked, and he lightly kissed his way down Light's arm, tongue trailing over the teenager's shoulder and down to the top of Light's chest. Glancing up, he caught the wild gleam that passed through Light's eyes, a feral and dangerous look that looked positively sexy on him. 'He should look like that more often,' L thought. Chuckling, he reached a hand down and gave one of Light's nipples the barest of touches, and he had to grab the bed sheets to prevent himself from being tossed off the bed.

"Ahhnnn! Ughhnn, Ryuuza--Ryuuzaki, ahh...you basta--oh fuck," L's fingers clenched around the bud, squeezing it and making the brunette writhe and squirm.

"You like that Light-kun?" L stared passively at Light, giving his fingers another squeeze and drawing out a mangled snarl from the teenager. Light glared at him and tugged against the handcuffs, the chain growing taut as he tried to rise up on the bed.

"Bastard," he growled, but the curse was ruined by the strangled moan that another touch managed to tear from his throat. "Aghh, Ryuu--L--"

L watched the teenager curse and collapse against the bed, the chain loosening and dangling around the headboard. "Did you enjoy that Light-kun?" Light managed to turn his eyes onto the black haired man, his body quaking under L's gentle touches. A sneaky smile appeared on L's face, and his fingers lazily drifted over to the brunette's untouched nipple and lightly ran over the bud. He scraped his nails over the sensitive skin, watching the flash of various emotions flutter across Light's face. "How does it feel, Light-kun? How does it feel to be tied up, unable to do anything? How do you like being powerless?" L leaned down and kissed the area beneath the pink, swollen bud. "How do you like being under my control?"

He grabbed the bud with his teeth and gently bit down, stifling a groan when Light arched off the bed. The teenager was coated in sweat, his upper body gleaming with the glistening liquid. His dark brown hair was laced with traces of sweat, strands of the red hinted locks plastered to Light's face and shrouding his dark amber eyes. The manacles were loose around his wrists, the chain keeping him tethered flashing dimly in the darkness, and the silver links rustled in time with every one of Light's moans and pants.

All in all, Light looked positively delicious, a treat that L just couldn't wait to devour.

Seeing the teenager's eyes following him, L released the nipple and drew it into his mouth, sucking and prodding at the bud with his tongue.

"Ahhhh…." Light's body reflexively stiffened, but L ran his hands down Light's sides and dug his nails into the teenager's legs. He felt Light relax beneath him, and he quickly switched sides, taking Light's other nipple into his mouth and running his tongue around and over the bud. "Ryuuzaki……L….." Light murmured, his fingers curling around the chain.

"You taste delicious...kind of spicy, like cinnamon."

"Fi--figures that yo--you woul--would compa--compare me to--to candy," the brunette smirked, his voice barely above a whisper. L grinned at him, and he drew back and stared down at Light, his hands still lying on the teenager's hips.

"I can't help that you taste so good. But Light-kun, I want more."

Light looked confused for a second, but, when L palmed the bulge that was building in the crotch of his pants, his face was immediately flushed a deep cherry red.

"You--you're not serious--are you?"

"I am very serious Light-kun." L's fingers gently pressed on him, warmth spreading from L's fingertips and making him moan. "And I believe that you already knew the answer to that question." Light bit his tongue in an effort to silence himself, but the way L's fingers felt against him…..it was too tempting to moan. L smirked at him, his dark eyes twinkling in the darkness as he slowly unbuckled the clasp of Light's belt. The leather was pulled from the belt loops and thrown aside, the metal buckle clinking as it met with hard floor. L could see the teenager's eyes smoldering when pale fingers found their way to the waistband of the black pants, unclasping the button and pulling down the zipper before Light could even mutter a complaint. Not that he would. "Light-kun, you seem awfully tense…" L said casually as he slid off Light and kneeled beside him, pulling the pants down an inch.

"You would be too," Light muttered, watching L pull his pants down inch by agonizing inch. His boxers slid against his skin as his pants were finally removed, leaving him bare from the knee down. L's hands immediately started running over his skin, pale flesh whispering over Light's legs. "Oh god Ryuuzaki….." he hissed at the sensation of L's hands running over his legs; it was like a breath of warm air, barely there and yet devilishly seductive. "Please….."

"What is it that you want Light-kun?"

L smirked and let his hands drift farther up Light's legs, his fingers slipping beneath the hem of the brunette's boxers. Grasping the cloth, he tugged it down and watched the flicker of sparks flash across Light's eyes. The silky fabric was dyed a dark strawberry red, the exact shade of the fruit that L was so fond of eating, and he took great pleasure in sliding it farther down Light's legs, revealing a hint of velvety soft brown pubic hair. Light was gasping, his face stained a permanent shade of red, and he trembled at the feeling of L's fingers pulling the silk down his legs. When he was fully revealed to the black haired man, Light let out a low cry and tried to jerk his legs closed, but to no prevail. L's hands were wrapped around his ankles, holding them down against the bed, and, even though he strained, Light couldn't pull free. The detective was much stronger than he looked.

"Ryuuzaki!"

The sound of L's persona coming from Light's lips brought a wave of fiery pleasure coursing through his veins. L felt a dominatrix like smile curve his thin, pale lips, and he teasingly traced a fingertip over the faint muscles of Light's stomach. He felt the teen's burning amber eyes following him, so he took the finger and traced it over the contours of Light's lips, feeling them part and slipping the digit inside the boy's warm mouth. Light swept his tongue over it, caressing the soft skin and liberally soaking it in saliva.

"Light-kun. I know what you want." L pulled his hand back and quickly slipped between the teenager's legs. "I can tell that you want me, and I plan to grant your wish." His fingers curled around Light's cock and lightly squeezed, bringing a loud gasp to the brunette's lips. "But, what will you give me in return?"

"Dammit Ryuuzaki, please…" Light tried to buck his hips, but L's free hand was still locked around his ankle, and it kept him still. He stared pleadingly at L, but the dark haired detective merely shook his head and smiled, his fingers gently rubbing Light's hot and sticky skin.

"What will you give me in return, Light-kun?"

"God Ryuu--Ryuuzaki, you have me a--as your prisoner….isn't that enough," Light barely managed to get the words past his lips, they were trembling so badly. He gave the handcuffs a meaningful glare, giving the chain a quick shake to emphasize his point.

"No. I want more than that. I want you to say that you want me, that you will submit to me." L started to rub his hand up and down Light's member, sticky precum trickling from the head and soaking his spidery fingers. "Will you?"

"Ryuu--Ryuuzaki," Light stammered, his wild eyes staring desperately at the detective. L slowed his movements around Light's throbbing manhood, and the teenager beneath him muttered an angry response.

"I'm sorry Light-kun, what was that? I couldn't quite hear you," his fingers pinched the skin, and L smirked at the pained howl that managed to escape Light's firmly pressed lips. "Would you care to repeat what you just said?"

"I--I said that yo--you're a fuc--fucking prick," the brunette's eyes narrowed into tiny slits of furious caramel, lips curling into a vicious snarl. "And I'll never submit to you. You do--don't control me, and,"

"Well Light-kun, that is where you are wrong." L cut him off, ignoring the angry scowl that was being shot his way. "You see, it was me who handcuffed you to this bed. It is me who is currently sitting astride you, and it is me who will be watching you scream and writhe as I fuck you relentlessly and pound you into the mattress." By then, he had stilled his hand around Light's cock, and the teenager let out a whimper of protest. "And, it is my decision on whether or not you will enjoy this little escapade. You see, I can either make this very enjoyable for you, or…" L's eyes narrowed, "I can make this one of the worst experiences of your life Light-kun. Which would you prefer?"

Light glared, a need to protect his pride and a need for fulfillment battling inside his mind. L seemed to know exactly what the teenager was thinking, and his black eyes positively shone when he saw the answer flicker across the caramel depths of Light's irises.

"Ryuuzaki, you are one of the most pompous, arrogant, jerkiest assholes on the face of this damn earth."

L chuckled. "That would be the pot calling the kettle black Light-kun. And I'll take that as a 'please fuck me Ryuuzaki'. The detective's shaggy hair fell around his face as he leaned down and touched his lips to the head of Light's member, flicking his tongue out and caressing it over the salty tasting skin. Light's reaction was instantaneous. He jerked on the bed, letting out a wanton moan as he was sucked and fondled by L's tongue. Saliva mixed with salty precum, a blend of L's and Light's own personal flavors that the older man found utterly delicious. L closed his mouth around more of Light's cock, the warm fluid hot against his tongue, and sucked harder on the hard shaft, smirking around him as he heard the pants and moans coming from the brunette. "Light-kun," L drew back and stared down at the teenager, his hand drifting away to rest on Light's thigh.

Light blearily opened his eyes, a grin twitching the edges of his lips. "Ye--yeah Ryuuzaki?" He smiled weakly up at the detective, gazing into the dark orbs that seemed to draw him in, pulling him deeper into the black holes that were L's eyes.

"Are you ready?"

"Re--ready? Ready for wha--hey!" Light felt one of L's fingers, slick with precum and saliva, press against his virgin entrance. "What're you doing?!"

"Preparing you Light-kun. You don't want me to go in dry, do you?"

Light shuddered, but he relaxed and moaned when he felt the digit press farther inside him, curling up and running across his moist skin. Another finger joined the one, and Light bit back a cry at the masochistically delicious pleasure invading his body. But, the fingers slipped from inside him, and Light felt a scream threatening to erupt from his throat when he felt something dripping, warm, and much bigger than two fingers press into him, pain burning his pores and inflaming his flesh.

"Awwnnn! Ryuuzaki, stop! It's hurts!"

L frowned and leaned closer, touching his forehead to the brunette's, locks of black and reddish-brown hair mingling and entwining. "You need to relax Light-kun. If your body is tense, then that will make the pain all the worse. I do not wish to cause you pain, but I will not be able to do anything about it if you don't relax yourself."

"Yeah, you can fucking say that! You're not the one on the bottom here," Light groaned in pain, and he tried to make himself relax. It didn't work. The feeling of L pressing into him made Light automatically tense up, shooting fresh surges of pain up his spine, but he couldn't help himself. It hurt!

Light gritted his teeth and snarled a jumble of useless swears, his hands frantically grasping at thin air. "Light-kun." The sound of L's voice, so calm and soothing to his ears, made Light focus on the detective, all through a cover of reddish-brown silk. L brought his hand up and gently tucked a strand of hair behind Light's ear, his fingertips whispering across the teen's skin. "You have got to relax. You're making me want to slam into you, and I don't need to do that. That would cause you even more pain. Relax….." L added a soothing layer to his rich voice, gently running his fingers through the whole of Light's hair, nails scraping the boy's scalp and making him shudder.

"Ahhh…..I'll--I'll try." Light breathed a heady sigh as his skin was caressed by L's gentle touch, fingers slipping across his flesh like chocolate syrup over ice cream. Slowly, he felt his muscles relax, and a warm sensation awakened in his stomach as L slid farther inside him, pleasantly stretching the tight entrance. "Mnnn--Ryuuzaki."

"You're so tight…." L pressed farther inside the teenager, his cock throbbing inside the warm tunnel and making him moan in delight, and the panting brunette beneath him.

"Ryuu--Ryuuzaki, that fee--feels--hnnn…." Light groaned as his legs were jerked up around L's hips, pushing the older man deeper inside him. He cried out when he felt the tip of L's cock touch his special spot, the bundle of nerves that shocked his body with bolts of blazing sensations. He locked his ankles behind L's back and let out a strangled cry, his head falling back on the pillows and fingers wrapping around the silver of his handcuffs. "Oh fuck….dammit Ryuu--zaki--aghhh…."

"Light-kun!" L dug his fingers into the teenager's hips, his nails scraping through the skin, but neither boy seemed to notice. He thrusted out and slammed back into Light's sweaty, beautiful body, letting out a roaring yell when he felt the teen's walls clamp around him, pressing against his cock and bringing a round of violently blazing sensations coursing through his veins. L blindly reached a hand up and grabbed a handful of brown hair, jerking Light's face up and jamming his lips onto the brunette's. His tongue swept past the crease of Light's bruised lips, the fingers of his other hand wrapping around the younger boy's member and pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck Ryuuzaki, faster!"

"Mnnn…..Light-kun…!" L kissed Light's neck, feeling the rapid pulse beneath his lips. His fingers slipped through the silky hair and drifted to grab Light's shoulder, nails scraping into the skin as L gave a roaring growl and came inside the teenager. Light let out a pleasured moan and dug his heels into L's sweaty back, feeling the spurting warmth that erupted inside him. He cried out when he felt himself come in L's hand, warm liquid dripping down his member's head and coating the man's fingers.

"God L……"

Still dripping pearly white fluid, L pulled out and practically collapsed upon the teenager, his head laying on Light's chest. Strands of his black hair stuck to Light's skin, the silky locks glistening with sweat, and, from his angle on the bed, Light could see the way L's eyes had fallen into mere slits of black, the orbs blazing in the shrouded darkness of the room.

"You--I--fuck, that was--" he couldn't get the words out. A long sigh replaced the jumbled surge of words, and Light lazily laid his head on the detective's, pale skin touching paler skin and brown and black hairs mingling.

"Light-kun."

Light peered out of the corner of his eye at L, smiling a bit when he felt the detective adjust atop him, moving so that he was laying against Light's side and easily visible to the chained teenager.

"That was most enjoyable. We will have to do that again." L's hand, the one that had formerly been wrapped around him, had fallen to lay on Light's thigh, and the fingers lazily traced a path up his leg and onto his chest. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"…..Ryuuzaki, you are such an egotistical ass."

"True Light-kun, but that would be the pot calling the kettle black."

"Whatever. Now, Ryuuzaki, will you please let me go?!" Light violently shook the handcuffs and chain, rattling the silvery metal, but L just shook his head, an innocent smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Light-kun, I can't do that. You see," L pushed himself up into a sitting position on the bed, draping his leg over Light's hip and straddling the scowling brunette, "I have no intention of releasing you for a good several more hours. Or, at least until I need cake. Until then," he grabbed Light's neck and pulled him up, their faces a scarce few inches apart. "I'm not done with you yet."

_**FSHHHPPZZZZZ**_

Light clicked the off button on the remote, chuckling lightly when he heard the man in his lap let out a groan of protest.

"You know, I still don't get why you had to chain me to the bed."

"Because Light-kun, I wanted to make sure that you weren't going to attack me after my proposal."

Caramel eyes narrowed slightly when he heard that, and Light tossed the remote aside and gave the black head of hair a sharp tussle, scattering the dark locks around L's pale face. "Ryuuzaki, you didn't make a proposal! I didn't even have a choice! It was either have sex with you, or have sex with you," Light playfully scowled at him, but L shrugged and grabbed a strawberry out of the bowl setting on the chair's arm.

"You enjoyed yourself, did you not?"

"That is not the point, and you very well know that," Light grabbed the strawberry just before L bit into it, and he popped the red fruit into his mouth, juice trickling down his lips. Smirking, L grabbed the teenager's chin and kissed him fully on the lips, licking the red juice off the boy's mouth.

"It may not be the point, but it is the truth." L settled back against the brunette's chest, and he smiled when he felt arms wrap around his waist. "You know Light-kun, I thought that you looked rather fetching chained to my bed like that. Perhaps you'll let me do it again?"

"Unless you're the one chained up this time, then the answer is no."

"But Light-kun, you already took advantage of me in the staircase, remember? You chained me to the railing," L stared at him with wide panda eyes, but Light scowled and shook his head.

"No."

"……" L pouted for a second, but then his expression brightened, and he hastily reached a hand behind the chair and grabbled for a second. "Fine. But Light-kun, what about this?" He held up a long strap, the black leather studded with blunt silver studs. "Would you consent to this? We already used it once, remember? If not, then I could show you the video."

"L, why exactly do you videotape all of our sexual experiences," Light took the strap from the detective, a smirk toying at his lips, and he gently ran his fingertips over the soft leather.

"Why Light-kun, I thought that it was obvious. I want to relive our time together over and over." He said it so nonchalantly, so innocently, that Light didn't even think about the weird level behind the explanation.

"So…who exactly would be the victim here Ryuuzaki?"

L grinned, and he took the studded leather from the brunette's hand. "Who do you think?" He brought the leather down onto Light's leg, and he felt himself harden at the delightful little mewl of pained surprise that escaped Light's red stained lips.

"Bastard…."

"And you love it."

_In case you didn't get the idea, this is the end of this fanfiction. And, for all of my obsessed fans that love my work, I put in a reference to __**Playtime's Over **__in the last part of the fic, with the whole _

"_**But Light-kun, you already took advantage of me in the staircase, remember? You chained me to the railing." **_

_Yeah, I just had to put that in there. I couldn't resist! Anyway, I have some interesting news for you guys. Once I finish my other story, __**Reversed Hero**__ (it's Danny Phantom), I'm considering writing a yaoi story featuring Light and L, and it'll be called __**Yagami Light is a….Princess?! **__Yeah, try and figure out what that one's about. Just to let you know, all of your guesses will probably be wrong, 'cause this story will not be what it seems. But yeah, just to give you a head's up, though don't expect it for a good while. Anyway, I hope you guys liked the randomness of this one-shot, and I'll gladly take any requests (except threesomes between Light, L, and Misa) from you awesome reviewers! Just saying! _

_Azeira Tremaine aka Shizuka no Taisho (this will soon be my screen name, so don't get confused when Azeira Tremaine has been changed; this is my official Japanese name)_


End file.
